


Never Even Thought

by CaryceJade



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Caretaker Sportacus, Eventual Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, Then the situation reverses, Vomiting, sick robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: He never thought that he would fall in love, but it happened.Also known as Sportacus taking care of a sick friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally completed the first chapter. 
> 
> I don't intend for this to be particularly long, but who knows.

It was hopeless. Sportacus sighed softly to himself. He was in far too deep, and, quite frankly, he didn't want to escape it. 

He was in love. In love with Robbie Rotten of all people. He didn't know how or when it happened, but it had. Perhaps it was when it had finally clicked in his head that Robbie actually cared, in a roundabout way, about the town and the people in it, especially the children. Maybe it was when he saw Robbie smile, _really_ smile, once, when he thought no one was watching. The point was, it was more of a dawning awareness, rather than a single moment. 

Now, what to do about his feelings. As he saw it, he had one of two choices: do nothing, hope that his feelings died a natural death, preferably without losing the friendship that the two of them had very slowly built, or do something about them, even if he risked rejection, and lost Robbie's friendship, a friendship that had been slowly built, with many false starts, misunderstandings, and late-night conversations over the past few years, anyway. 

He sighed again, running a hand across his eyes, his face taking on an uncharacteristic solemnity as he contemplated the situation. Where was Robbie, anyway? He usually appeared at least once a day, even if it was just to pick up something or to half-heartedly complain about the noise (and Sportacus could tell the difference between when the noise genuinely bothered him because he was ill, had a headache, or was overstimulated, and when he was complaining for the sake of complaining), but he hadn't seen him all day, and it was now late in the afternoon. 

He was startled out of his reverie by his crystal thrumming against his chest. Who was in trouble? All of the children were accounted for, as they were playing soccer, and there was no danger present, though he noticed Stephanie shooting him a concerned look, having noticed that he had spaced out, the mayor and Miss Busybody were discussing something animatedly, but were otherwise fine, so that left Robbie. His heart climbing to some uncomfortable place near his throat, he made his excuses to the children (which he noticed Stephanie did not completely buy, and he was fairly certain that Trixie was also onto him) and sprinted his way to Robbie’s lair. He tapped on the entrance, and, getting no response, not even a negative one, which worried him more than he cared to admit, entered of his own accord. 

“Robbie?” he called out. “Are you alright?” He strained his ears, listening for any sound, no matter how small, to indicate where Robbie might be. 

If he hadn't been listening so carefully, he probably would not have heard it. A soft groan, coming from somewhere to his left. He followed the sound, making his way down the hall. “Robbie?” He called out again. 

“Not so _loud_ ,” he heard Robbie reply quietly, and a bit hoarsely. He had a location now, the room to his left. The door was slightly ajar, but Sportacus still tapped on it as a courtesy before entering. 

The room was dim, obviously a bedroom, and there was a still form laying curled up on the bed. Sportacus made his way over. “Are you alright, Robbie?” he asked again, much more quietly this time, and with substantially more concern in his voice. He laid the back of his hand against Robbie's forehead, nearly jerking it back in alarm at the heat that met his hand. Definitely a fever, he noted. 

Ordinarily, Robbie would have thrown out some sarcastic reply, changed the subject, or distracted Sportacus in some way that ensured that he did not adequately or truthfully answer the question. It was a testament as to how miserable he was feeling that he decided to be somewhat honest. “Not really,” he said quietly. 

“Can I turn on a light?” He figured that it would be easier to see what was going on if he were actually able to see Robbie clearly, and, even with the advantages of being an elf, it was still too dim to see much.

“There’s a lamp over there.” Robbie made a vague gesture to a point to Sportacus’ left, sounding more weary than irritated. _That_ really made him start to worry. 

Sportacus quickly found the lamp and switched it on. His mouth tightened in worry as he looked at Robbie and saw the pallor, save a feverish flush across his cheeks. He gently laid a hand back on his forehead. His own body temperature was slightly higher than a human’s normal temperature, so Robbie should have felt cool to him. The fact that he did not was worrying. “Other than the fever, what else is going on, Robbie?” he asked softly. 

The other man sighed. “My head is _killing_ me, and I feel sick.” He seemed pained by the admission, as though he expected Sportacus to leave as soon as he could, even though they had been friends for a few years now. He didn't realise that Sportacus had no intention of leaving, and would have shown an uncharacteristic firmness in refusing to do so if necessary. 

“Sick in a general sense, or sick in a ‘might throw up’ sense?” He wanted to be prepared for all possible outcomes, and was already scoping out the location of the garbage bin and the bathroom.

“Don't know yet,” was the quiet reply. He groaned quietly. It had been quite a long time since he had actually been ill, and he truly wasn’t sure. He just knew that he felt absolutely awful. 

Sportacus nodded in understanding. As he rarely fell ill himself, it always seemed to hit him especially suddenly and hard when he did. He remembered a particularly bad incident where he had not realised that he was ill until Robbie and Stephanie had ganged up on him to make him rest.He set to work getting water, paracetamol, and a cool cloth. As a precaution, he grabbed the wastebasket and lined it with a bag. 

“How long have you been feeling bad?” Sportacus asked quietly as he helped Robbie get down some paracetamol, then wiping his face with the cloth. 

“I felt bad yesterday, just tired and headachy, but I started feeling really bad about an hour ago,” Robbie replied, He wrapped an arm around his stomach and whimpered, raising a shaking hand to his mouth. 

Sportacus barely had time to react before Robbie was throwing up into the bin. His heart clenched in sympathy at seeing his friend feeling so miserable. On top of that, he doubted that the paracetamol had been absorbed. 

Sportacus had the feeling that he was in for a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on, things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are emetophobic, even when it is not particularly graphic, you might want to turn back (unless you are addressing it on your own terms, then onward).
> 
> Sportacus really hates situations where he feels like there's nothing that he can do to help (even when he is actually doing a lot). 
> 
> Cue the mutual pining. 
> 
> The kids are older, as in Stephanie is around 12, so them having built a friendship isn't too odd.

It was almost three in the morning, and Sportacus was more tired than he could ever recall being. Every cell in his body was crying out for sleep, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon. 

Robbie had gotten worse as the evening had turned into night. He hadn’t been sick again, but his fever had climbed in spite of Sportacus’ efforts to lower it. 

Right now though, he was asleep, though it was a fitful sleep. Sportacus saw no harm in closing his eyes for a few minutes, taking advantage of the brief moment of calm. 

* * *

Sportacus jerked awake with a start. Looking around to see what had awakened him, he saw Robbie thrashing on the bed next to him, obviously in the throes of some feverish nightmare. 

Sportacus quickly overcame being startled, reaching out and gently stroking down Robbie's arm. “It's okay, Robbie,” he said quietly. “Whatever it is can't hurt you. I won't let it.”

He kept up the litany of calming phrases (though he felt no calmer internally than Robbie appeared to be externally) until Robbie suddenly jerked awake with a cry, launching himself into a very startled Sportacus’ arms. His heart shattered as he realized that Robbie was crying, and that his fever was still very high.

Sportacus continued to hold Robbie, rubbing his back, as Robbie sobbed and shook in his arms. Sportacus had no idea what sort of images were in Robbie’s mind, but was well aware of how much pain they caused.

He loosened his grip on Robbie when he began to shift and whimper, curling in on himself from stomach pain. He grabbed the bin when Robbie clapped a hand over his mouth, heaving behind it. Sportacus’ heart clenched watching his friend struggle to not throw up.

“Don't fight it, Robbie,” Sportacus said quietly, running a hand up and down his back. Even as absolutely _useless_ as he felt in this situation, he was relieved that Robbie was not going through this alone. That would have been far worse than the, in his own estimation, meager bit of help that he was providing. He realized that he was going to have to call Stephanie in order to get supplies, seeing as there wasn't much in the bunker that would do any good.

Robbie whimpered, gripping the bin. “I hate this,” he whined. He heaved again, with no success. 

“I know,” Sportacus said softly. “I hate that you're so sick,” _And that I feel so utterly useless_ , he thought to himself. He hated that there was nothing more that he could do to help. 

“Believe me, so do I,” Robbie said, heaving again and groaning. “I keep _almost_ throwing up, but nothing happens.” He was incredibly tired, and his inhibitions were far lower than normal, so he laid his head on Sportacus' chest and closed his eyes. He immediately felt a gentle hand stroking his hair. He swore that he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to the top of his head, but he wasn't so sure about that. He knew Sportacus cared about him and considered him a friend, though it had taken a very long time for him to understand and believe it, but he seriously doubted that Sportacus cared about him as more than that, though Robbie certainly did him. 

“Robbie,” Sportacus’ soft voice cut into his thoughts. “Do you think you can try to lie down? We won't change position much, but you might be able to get a little more sleep.”

Robbie considered the prospect, then nodded. At that, he felt Sportacus gently slide down onto the bed, slowly taking him with him. Once they were situated, he felt Sportacus resume stroking his hair. 

He was almost asleep when the nausea returned with a vengeance. He clapped a hand over his mouth, retching behind it while Sportacus helped him to sit up and tried to reach for the bin. 

He was too late. Sportacus winced as Robbie threw up onto the blanket. After the first wave, he managed to get the bin in place. While he cared nothing about the mess, as it could be cleaned, he knew that Robbie would be mortified once he processed what had happened. 

Sure enough, once he stopped long enough to process that he had just made a mess, he started apologizing profusely, only to stutter to a stop as Sportacus pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Stop,” Sportacus said, kindly but firmly. “You can't help being sick, and the blanket can be cleaned. I'm more worried about you. Once I get you cleaned up, I'm calling Stephanie to pick up some things, as I know that you don't have much of anything down here.”

Robbie stiffened, whimpering and raising a hand to his mouth. “You might want to wait,” was all he got out before he started throwing up again. 

To his relief, Sportacus didn't leave his side until he stopped again, and even then, cleaned everything up, pulled out his phone to call Stephanie, and was back with a cup of water to try to coax him to take a few small sips of in record time, as though he knew that Robbie was scared of being alone when he was this sick. 

He was lying with his head on Sportacus’ chest, trying to keep the nausea under control, when Sportacus deemed it late enough, at 8:20, to call Stephanie. Stephanie was understandably very concerned, especially when Robbie's stomach decided to rebel while Sportacus was on the phone with her, and she said that she would have the things that Sportacus asked for at the entrance of the bunker within the hour, plus get the others to either play quietly or somewhere where Robbie wouldn't be disturbed by any noise, so that he could rest. Then she asked to speak to Robbie, just for a second. 

“Are there any certain flavors that you want?” she asked. She knew that when she was sick, some flavors were positively awful. 

Robbie thought a moment, still processing that the pink girl, or pink preteen now, was actually worried about him. “Grape is all right,”he said, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded, “and green apple isn't that bad.”

Within the hour, the supplies were at the hatch, and Sportacus had coaxed Robbie into taking a few sips of the sports drink. The first time he had seen one, he had winced until Stephanie had pointed out that humans had different nutritional needs than elves. 

With Robbie dozing with his head on his chest while he ran gentle fingers through his hair, Sportacus hoped that the worst was over. He absolutely _hated_ seeing someone he cared about so miserable, especially when there was so little that he could do to help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true. Some flavors of sports drinks taste awful when you're sick. 
> 
> Robbie, honey, Sportacus couldn't give a flying rat's ptoo about a mess. You're more important to him. 
> 
> Sportacus, you're really doing a lot just by being there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still pretty rough, both physically and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and the other children are little balls of sunshine. 
> 
> Sportacus would literally fight nightmares if there were a way to do so. 
> 
> Crying, confessions, and more illness, oh my.
> 
> This is modelled after a stomach bug that swept through the college I attended several years ago. You basically spent 36-48 hours either throwing up or praying for death.

Within minutes of Stephanie setting the supplies at the entrance to the bunker, and seconds after receiving a text from Sportacus saying that he had gotten them, she ran into Trixie. “Hello, Steph” she said rather loudly. 

“Shhhh,” she immediately said, making it clear that she was not angry at Trixie’s volume but did need her to be quieter. 

“What's up, Steph?” Trixie asked, puzzled, and a little concerned by how worried her friend looked. 

Stephanie sat down under a tree, indicating for Trixie to do the same. She took a deep breath. “We need to play really quietly today, especially if we go anywhere near Robbie's bunker.” She looked very concerned. 

“Why? What's wrong?” Trixie asked, immediately concerned. Whether she admitted it out loud or not, she and Robbie had gotten close over the past couple of years. There is a certain bond between those labelled troublemakers just because they're different, after all. Really, they had _all_ gotten close to Robbie over the years in different ways, especially after he had finally understood that Sportacus really did consider him a friend, and that the kids really did accept him.

Stephanie had started to speak when Stingy and Pixel walked up, talking loudly, though they immediately quieted when Stephanie and Trixie glared at them. “What's up?” Pixel asked quietly as Ziggy came up to the group.

“The reason why I'm wanting us all to be quiet is because Robbie's sick. Sportacus called me earlier this morning to get some things for them, and he said that he has been taking care of him since yesterday afternoon.”

“When he left the game,” Trixie said. She had noticed that Sportacus had seemed worried and distracted, and that Robbie hadn't come out at all the day before. 

Stephanie nodded. “Sportacus sounded tired when he called me, and he had to stop talking to me for a few minutes because Robbie started throwing up again. Sportacus said that he’s been sick all night.” She shook her head. “He sounded so hoarse when I asked him what flavor sports drinks he wanted that it made my throat hurt.”

Stingy looked thoughtful. “If we use my markers and my paper, maybe we can make Robbie some get well soon cards.”

The others nodded enthusiastically at the idea, making their way to Stingy's house 

* * *

Meanwhile, down in Robbie's lair, Sportacus was trapped by an armful of sleeping villain. 

A very small part of Sportacus was itching to be moving, but a much larger part of him was relieved that Robbie was actually sleeping, even if it seemed to be more out of sheer exhaustion than anything else. 

He had immediately fallen asleep after drinking a few ounces of one of the drinks Stephanie had brought. Sportacus still winced internally at how much sugar the drinks contained, though he had learned, not just from Stephanie, but from other humans that he would ask questions of when at a loss, that they did tend to stay down when nothing else would. He just stuck it in the mental box labelled “Differences between elves and humans”, and left it at that. 

He just hoped that he was not jinxing things when he realized that Robbie had been asleep a solid two hours, he thought as he closed his eyes.

(He was.)

* * *

Sportacus came back to awareness again, his heart sinking as he realised that Robbie was having another nightmare. The sense of futility that he felt inside made him want to cry himself, but he knew that he couldn't let himself do that at the moment.

This time, Robbie seemed to be talking in his sleep. “Not him...no...don't hurt him!”

At this point, Sportacus didn't much care if it was something from Robbie's past, or something that his fevered brain had cooked up. He just wanted it to leave his friend alone and let him rest. Since Robbie was already in his arms, he just started talking. “It’s okay, Robbie. Whatever it is isn't real. I just need you to wake up for me.”

It took time, but he felt when Robbie woke up, as he immediately buried his head in Sportacus’ shoulder. “You're okay,” he managed to gasp out. Sportacus felt his shoulder growing damp, but really didn't care. 

Sportacus’ heart broke as he realised that something happening to him was one of Robbie's worst fears. “I’m okay,” he agreed, nodding and holding Robbie closer. 

He felt Robbie relax a bit. “So it was a dream?” He sounded so young and vulnerable that it was almost painful. He also still had a fever, judging by the heat that he was giving off. 

Sportacus nodded. “It was just a dream. I'm okay, you're okay, and I'm not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Robbie said quietly. He let out a low whine as he wrapped an arm around his stomach. “I am so _tired_ of this,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“I know,” Sportacus said, reaching for the bin, then laying a hand on his back, hoping that he was providing even a little bit of comfort. 

He winced internally as Robbie threw up again. At this point, Sportacus was surprised that Robbie had anything left in him, and, though it had been longer between bouts this time, he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. 

As for Robbie, he felt beyond horrible. The nausea was unrelenting, and Sportacus’ hand on his back was the only thing keeping him grounded, and the only thing providing some measure of comfort. It wasn't awkward, wasn't pushy, and didn't try to be overly touchy-feely. 

When he finally stopped, he slumped into Sportacus’ arms. He couldn't recall a time that he had been so sick or so tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to deal with the nightmares that his feverish brain kept cooking up. He just hoped that he hadn’t revealed his feelings for Sportacus, or if he had, that Sportacus had just chalked it up to fever dreams and left it that. 

He vaguely realised that Sportacus was holding him and humming. “Are you going to be alright for a few minutes while I go clean this out and get you some water?” he asked Robbie.

Robbie nodded, then grabbed Sportacus' arm as he got up. “Thank you, you know, for doing this.” He looked incredibly shy for a moment. “You didn't have to.”

Sportacus looked a cross between astonished and anguished. He sat back down on the bed. “Of course I did. I couldn't have left you alone with you this sick.” He scratched the back of his head, face flushing. “This is probably coming out wrong, but you're my friend, and I care about you a lot, and that's why I stayed.” He took a deep breath. “I really love you a lot, Robbie. I know this is a lot to tell you right now, but I have to get it out.” He then went to do the things that he had intended to do prior to his unexpected confession. 

* * *

Sportacus was running the water in the bathroom a little harder than strictly necessary so that Robbie wouldn't hear him cry. 

He actually wasn't crying about confessing about being in love with his best friend, but he was crying because Robbie was so sick and there seemed to be nothing that he could do except care for him and wait it out. 

He had to smile a little at the text from Stephanie saying that there were get well cards from all of them outside the bunker. They were good kids, and they would be amazing adults. 

He splashed some water on his face, carefully eradicating nearly all traces of his emotional meltdown before he went back out. 

He managed to keep Robbie awake long enough to get him to drink a little water, and to wait a few minutes to see if it would stay down. 

Just as he was falling asleep, he managed to mumble, to Sportacus’ astonishment, “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight... 
> 
> ...I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't ever jinx yourselves, my friends.

Sportacus awoke slowly, realising that what woke him up was Robbie gagging over the bin. The second thing that he realised was that he felt tired himself, and a slight headache was building behind his eyes. The third thing that he realised, as he rubbed Robbie's back, was that he probably was going to get this virus himself within the next day or so. 

He returned his attention to Robbie, who had moved on from gagging to violent retching, though he still wasn't bringing anything up. 

Finally, Robbie threw up into the bin, shivering. He had one hand gripping the bin, the other arm wrapped around his middle. He ran a hand up and down Robbie's back, wincing as Robbie let out a series of particularly painful retches, finally bringing up some acid and whatever liquid he had taken in earlier. 

Robbie fell back against Sportacus’ arm, wrapping an arm back around his waist, letting out a sob at the pain in his stomach. Sportacus drew him to him, holding him as he sobbed into his shoulder. Unconsciously, he kissed Robbie on top of the head, smiling softly as Robbie snuggled deeper into his arms. As miserable as Robbie had to be feeling, the unconscious expression of trust touched him. 

“I need to go empty this,” Sportacus said, “and try to get you to drink some more.”

Robbie nodded, laying back down and wrapping himself in the blanket, having no energy to do much else. 

When Sportacus returned, Robbie appeared to be almost asleep, so he set the cup on the table and gently shook Robbie's shoulder. “I need you to try to drink some of this for me.”

Robbie rolled over onto his side, pulling himself up into a sitting position. With slightly shaking hands, he took the cup and took a few small sips. “Are you okay?” he asked. “You don’t look like you feel well either.”

Sportacus sighed, a soft smile crossing his features as Robbie's obvious concern. “I just have a headache.”

Robbie raised an eyebrow. “That's how this started. I hope you're not getting this.”

“I probably am, but it’s okay.”

“No,” Robbie said, illness making him more honest than usual. “I don't want you feeling like I’ve felt for the past couple of days.”

“I figure that it’s inevitable,” Sportacus replied, lying back down next to Robbie. Cautiously, he reached for Robbie's hand. Robbie took it, gently running a thumb across his knuckles. 

“I’m sorry,” Robbie said quietly. 

“Not your fault, and I would rather be here with you than you being alone.”

“You won't be alone either,” Robbie said, just on the edge of drifting off again.

* * *

Sportacus woke up next to a text from Stephanie checking on the two of them. Looking at the time, he saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. Texting her back, he told her the truth: that Robbie still wasn't doing that great yet, and that he was pretty sure that he was starting to come down with the same virus. 

He had to smile as he saw the cards over on the table. He had not really had a chance to give them to Robbie, as he hadn't been awake long enough without being sick to really look at much of anything. 

He rubbed his temples as his headache started to grow in intensity, going over and getting a couple of paracetamol, hoping to try to head it off before it got bad. 

Swallowing the pills, he went back over to check on Robbie, who was still asleep. He laid the back of a hand on his forehead, though he was unsure about how accurate his assessment of Robbie's temperature would be at this point, considering that he was probably beginning to run a fever himself. 

Laying back down, the last thought that he had before he fell asleep was that he hoped that Robbie would be over this before he himself succumbed.

* * *

Waking up, Sportacus realised two things: that Robbie was throwing up again, and that he was going to himself. 

He just barely managed to make it to the bathroom and in front of the toilet before his stomach decided that it no longer wanted anything in it. 

When he finally stopped, he noticed that Robbie was awkwardly but gently rubbing his back. He leaned back against Robbie's slightly shaking arm, nodding in thanks as Robbie handed him a cup of water to rinse his mouth out with. 

“You might want to try to get some more sleep before it hits again,” Robbie suggested. He then knelt in front of the toilet himself, just barely getting over it before his stomach decided to rebel again. 

That set Sportacus’ own stomach off, and, since the toilet was occupied, he commandeered the sink instead. He was seriously afraid that he was going to pass out as black spots took over his vision, and he gripped the sink for dear life. 

It wasn't enough. The last thought he had before unconsciousness took over was that hopefully Robbie wouldn't panic too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is recovering, and Sportacus is in for a rough ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prior warnings apply. 
> 
> I am overwhelmed by the positivity that everyone has given me! *ducks head, blushing*

Sportacus awoke slowly, then realised that his head and upper body were against something soft. He tried to sit up, but a hand gently discouraged the action. 

“I wouldn't try to do that too quickly,” Robbie said hoarsely. 

“What happened?” Sportacus asked. “I remember throwing up and getting dizzy. Not much beyond that.”

“You passed out. Scared me to death.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose,” Robbie remarked wryly. 

It was then that Sportacus realised what he was leaning against. He slowly lifted his head off of Robbie's shoulder, closing his eyes again as the motion made him dizzy and nauseous. 

When the feeling faded to a lower level, Sportacus risked opening his eyes again. 

The room was still wavering, though it was nowhere near as badly as it had been a few minutes ago. He chanced looking up to meet Robbie’s eyes. He then laid his head back down on Robbie’s shoulder and started to doze. 

As he slipped from dozing into sleep, he felt Robbie kiss the top of head, then rest his chin on top of it.

* * *

Robbie was right in suggesting that he get some sleep between rounds, Sportacus reflected. He couldn't recall a time that he had been this sick, not even as a child. 

He shivered as a wave of nausea washed over him. He felt Robbie's hand on his shoulder, offering support as he shivered and retched over the toilet. 

“How are you feeling?” he managed to rasp as Robbie passed him a cup of water. 

“Still nauseous,” Robbie replied, wrapping his arms around his legs. “Almost bad enough to throw up, but not quite. You?”

“Horrible.” He raised a hand to his mouth to attempt to stifle a retch. He felt Robbie guide him back over the toilet, then he saw Robbie drag himself up and over the sink, retching painfully. 

Sportacus just hoped that he didn't have much longer with this illness. Though, judging by how badly and how long it was lingering for Robbie, that wish might be too much to hope for.

He fell back, just as Robbie rinsed out the sink and slid back down to the floor. They were both freezing. 

He saw Robbie pull himself up, using the wall as a guide, and go into the bedroom. A moment later, he came back with the blanket from his bed. “Maybe we can try to get warm,” he said quietly.

Sportacus nodded and slid over next to Robbie. 

Somehow, they managed to position the blanket over themselves. Within moments, Robbie was already dozing, and Sportacus wasn’t far behind. 

He hoped that maybe he would feel a little better the next time he woke up.

* * *

That was a futile hope, Sportacus realised as he retched over the toilet again. If anything, he felt worse than he had before he had fallen asleep. If Robbie had even felt _half_ this bad the past couple of days, he had to give him points for taking it as well as he had. 

“So I texted Pinky and let her know what was going on,” Robbie said hoarsely from his place against the wall. “Told her to slide the stuff down the chute, since neither one of us is in any shape to go up.”

Sportacus tilted his head in dizzy confusion. “Stuff?” he asked. 

“I had her get some sugar-free drinks for you, and a couple more for me.”

Sportacus nodded. “They make sugar-free in those?” He actually had not known that, as he normally avoided them like the plague. 

“They do,” Robbie replied. “Not in many flavours, and I didn't know what you would like, so I asked for lemon-lime and fruit punch. Most people seem to like those.”

“Thank you.” He wasn’t sure if he would like them, but he appreciated the gesture. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired mostly. A little nauseous, but what I drank while you were asleep stayed down. You?”

“Worse, if that’s possible. I didn't even think it was.”

“It really is possible. Do you want to try to drink a little?”

He reluctantly nodded. He knew that he needed to, but he didn't really want to. 

He heard Robbie go out to the chute, the rustling of a bag, then he was back with two sports drinks. One was a weird shade of yellow, the other an intense green. 

“Drink it very slowly,” Robbie advised, “and don’t drink much at first. Just a couple of ounces, see if it stays down.” He gave the yellow one to Sportacus, keeping the green one for himself. 

Sportacus opened the bottle. The smell was almost sickly-sweet, and a little sour at the same time. Wrinkling his nose, he cautiously took a sip. It tasted almost exactly like it smelled. He took another sip, then another. He set the bottle aside, as that was all that he was willing to chance at the moment. 

And he was right in knowing his limits, as he felt his stomach twist. He got back over the toilet in anticipation of what he knew was coming.  
As he threw up again, he felt Robbie's hand rubbing circles into his back, providing comfort, and letting him know that he wasn't alone. 

When he finally stopped, he looked over at Robbie. “This sucks.”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably about two more chapters in this, as I am writing by the seat of my pants.
> 
> Trying to write from the perspective of somebody trying Gatorade or Powerade for the first time was...interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may be slowly improving for our Duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is a ray of light.

It was almost six in the morning, and if Sportacus had thought that he was tired nearly thirty hours ago, it was nothing compared to how tired he was feeling right now. 

His head was spinning as he looked over at Robbie. He felt Robbie guide a cup to his lips, slightly shaky. Granted, Robbie looked considerably better than he had even twelve hours ago. He took a few reluctant swallows of the liquid and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, a little nauseous, but better than I was. The last bit of liquid that I drank stayed down. I'm more worried about you. I think you're sicker than I was.”

“You may be right,” Sportacus whispered. “I feel absolutely awful. My head is pounding, and I'm dizzy and nauseous.”

Robbie set the cup aside and drew Sportacus to him, letting him rest his head on his chest. While he still felt pretty rough himself, to the point that he knew that any attempt to eat much more than maybe some crackers would not end well, he was not just giving platitudes by saying that perhaps Sportacus was sicker than he had been. At least they were both slowly getting better, he thought to himself as he looked down and saw that Sportacus was dozing. 

Taking advantage of the moment, Robbie closed his eyes as well

* * *

When Sportacus woke up again, he was aware of two things; that Robbie was actually sleeping, and that the near-constant nausea that he had been experiencing for the past day had decreased just a bit. Not enough to even _remotely _want to eat anything, but at least enough to where he didn't feel like he was about to throw up every time he moved.__

He lifted up his head, careful not to jostle Robbie, and grabbed the bottle containing the yellow drink that he had been sipping on since the evening before. 

He checked his phone as it chirped, notifying him of a text. Seeing that it was from Stephanie, and that it was almost ten in the morning, he opened it. 

_How are you and Robbie feeling? Do you need me to bring anything by?_

_Some plain soup and crackers would be nice,_ he texted back. _Robbie’s asleep. Hasn’t been sick since last night, and I haven't since early this morning. Maybe the worst is over._

_I hope so. :) I don't like it when either of you are sick._

_Neither do we. Just drop everything down the chute. I don't want you catching this._

_I know. They cancelled school because so many people were sick, both kids and teachers._

_Really? I'm going back to sleep. Just text me when you come._

_Okay. Go back to sleep._

* * *

Robbie woke up around noon to Sportacus throwing up again. 

Pulling himself up, he dampened a washcloth, then knelt back down beside Sportacus, laying the cloth on the back of his neck. 

“Think I tried to drink too much, too fast,” Sportacus rasped, rocking back on his heels. 

Robbie nodded. “It’s easy to do,” he replied sympathetically. His stomach was still a little queasy, but he was willing to perhaps try some broth and crackers. 

“Have you kept anything down?” Robbie then asked with some measure of concern. 

“This is the first time I've thrown up since about four this morning,” Sportacus replied. 

Robbie nodded. This virus did seem to taper off, rather than stopping all at once. He felt his own stomach twist suddenly, and he just barely got over the toilet in time. 

“I had hoped that I was done with that,” Robbie ground out once he stopped. 

“So did I,” Sportacus replied hoarsely.

* * *

Robbie slowly ate the crackers with a few sips of the sports drink. The nausea had tapered off enough to where he was willing to risk it. He looked over at Sportacus, who was dozing with his head on Robbie's shoulder. 

It was now almost nine in the evening, and Robbie counted it fortunate that he had only been sick twice today, and Sportacus only thrice. 

He smile as Sportacus snuggled closer in his sleep. Maybe the end actually was in sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things have improved vastly for our favourite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a crazy journey, so thanks for sticking with me through it. I think this story is complete for now.

Sportacus woke up slowly, realising two things; that his head was on Robbie's chest, and that Robbie was awake, and looking at him with a soft look that he was unaccustomed to seeing on his features. 

“Good morning,” Robbie said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, a little sore, but considerably better otherwise. You?”

“The same. I woke up a little after four. It’s half-past five now.”

“Still plenty of time to sleep yet. Do you feel up to actually moving back into the bedroom?”

Robbie carefully considered the question. “I think so. Might want to take a bin, just in case, but I think it might be over.”

“Okay, then.” Slowly and carefully, they made their way back to the bedroom, got the comforter over them, and went to sleep, unconsciously finding their way into each other's arms, even in sleep.

* * *

The next time Sportacus woke up, Robbie was still asleep, wrapped around him like a rather lanky limpet. 

Warm and comfortable, Sportacus fell back asleep.

* * *

Robbie woke up around eleven, disentangling himself from Sportacus, his stomach growling hungrily. Even though he was hungry, he knew better than to tax either of their stomachs by putting together anything stronger or heavier than soup and crackers. 

Getting up, he had the soup on, and some tea steeping, before Sportacus stumbled out of the bedroom, looking like an overgrown child as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Soup, crackers, and tea,” Robbie said quietly. “Then we're probably going to go back to sleep. At least, I think I am.”

“That sounds _amazing_ Sportacus replied, getting two bowls out of the cabinet.

* * *

With the food eaten, they had decided that it was in their best interests to go back to sleep, and snuggled down under the comforter. 

”We really need to talk,” Robbie said. “But it can wait until the next time we wake up.”

Sportacus nodded, yawning. “Good idea. We do need to talk, but as sleepy as I am, I don't think it would make much sense.” He immediately wrapped himself around Robbie and fell asleep, Robbie following moments later.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Robbie awoke to a text from Stephanie. 

_How are you two feeling? Better, I hope. :)_

_Much._ Robbie was still in slight awe at Stephanie's concern for both of them, even though he had become friends with all the kids over the past couple of years. _Hopefully, it's over. Are all of you alright?_

_Trixie caught it yesterday, and I think Pixel’s getting it. School is still closed for the rest of the week while they clean everything. :(_

_They need to. I wouldn't wish this on anyone._

__Ugh, neither would I. Do you two need anything?_ _

__I think we're OK for now. We still have some stuff left.__

Who was that?” Sportacus asked groggily, laying his forehead on Robbie's shoulder. To Robbie's immense relief, it was cool. 

“The pink girl. Seems like this is hitting the kids pretty bad. School is closed all week while they clean everything. 

Sportacus nodded, saying, “They need to. That's the only way they’ll get rid of it.” 

"Seems Trixie has it, and Pixel probably does.” 

“That's _awful_. I don't want anyone feeling like we felt for the past couple of days." 

Robbie gave a dramatic shudder. “Ugh, _no_. If I never felt like that again, it would still be too soon. 

Sportacus suddenly sobered. “Robbie, we need to talk.” 

"We do,” Robbie agreed, lying back down, trying to hide the anxiety that he felt. 

"Look,” Sportacus said, grabbing the ends of his hair with one hand, trying, and failing, to conceal his own anxiety. He took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay. I just don't want to lose you as a friend.” 

Robbie took a deep breath. “I have, and I am _not_ good at putting things like this into words, but I love you. I think I always have, because I can't remember exactly when my feelings changed.” 

"So…,” Sportacus said. “Where do we go from here? What do _you_ want?” 

"You. I want you.” 

Sportacus couldn't resist giving Robbie a kiss on the forehead. “I want you, too. So, are we together then?” 

“Yes, yes we are." 


End file.
